


Smile

by deafeningsilences



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafeningsilences/pseuds/deafeningsilences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't smile. Louis doesn't shut up. Liam gets laid. Harry is Harry. And Zayn smiles, but not really.</p><p>Because everything isn't what it seems and sometimes a genuine smile can be enough to make everything alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be a two Shot, but I just wanted to write a prelude for everything. So Please comment and leave kudos if you like it. It would mean a lot to moi :)

Niall Horan does not smile. It is phenomena seeing Niall Horan even lift up his lips to form something akin to a smile, his lips are perpetually shaped into a sneer or a pout or a very thin line. Contrary to how his physical appearance, the pale skinned beauty with locks of golden hair and bright azures which supposedly glowed when he smiled, wasn’t warm and fluffy and huggable, he was hostile when approached and aggressive when touched. Because Niall Horan’s face doesn’t light up with glee whenever he meets someone new, he does the opposite; he darkens his expression and gives a dark sneer. Needless to say he didn’t really warm up to people that much. It wasn’t that Niall didn’t know how to talk to people, because Niall Horan knew how to talk but he also knew how to weave insults with such finesse and delicacy that you would find yourself in doubt of your sanity. His infamy of sullenness had become so vast that the student body has started calling him, Horan Herald of Death, ascribing it to his aptitude to happiness. Niall had a good ability with being snarky and rude as well, but to his defense he only told the raw truth which people decided to blatantly ignore. Niall’s inability to tolerate people has often lead to very intense berating from the bottle blond which shoo away any sane person in an instant. It wasn’t that Niall was a bully, no, on the contrary he absolutely despised bullies who preyed on the weak to delude themselves into thinking that they were stronger, and he abhorred that weakness, for it was idiotic and mundane. Niall only told off people who were far from weak, he countered people oozing of confidence and pride, he didn’t like pride, it was poison to one’s self, it created selfishness and inequality that propels hatred and animosity. People did not understand Niall, they found him rude and angry, but he was also in his own way chivalrous and gallant, but these qualities weren’t close to each other people could not understand him and would not understand him, because Niall fought the attention and created a space for himself, he deviated from people because he chose to not open himself, he chose to create a wall between him and his contemporaries and this wall had alienated him, because people did not want to see beyond that wall, therefore never truly seeing Niall.

Through the duration of this one would think that Niall Horan would be a friendless, miserable loner who had nothing better to do but attack people for being too loud and annoying for their own good, but Niall did have friends, a small congregation of people he trusted and cherished. There would be his foil if may have it, Louis Tomlinson, the wild and enigmatic creature that, contrary to his blond best friend, exploded with happiness. Louis was by far the last person one would associate with Niall but in truth he was Niall’s closest confidant, they meshed with a paradoxical existence as the hatred and happiness melded into a flavor so unique that it baffled even them. Now due to Niall’s association with the highly sociable butterfly that was Louis people became continually confused with the blond, questioning his stand with happiness, but after much thought the student body came to a conclusion that Louis Tomlinson was an exception to the rule. Louis and Niall were childhood friends from when they were children in a small town on the outskirts of Yorkshire; apparently they were separated when both parties moved out, ultimately finding each other once again in high school. Both were of different polarities but they seemed to mesh together into this inconceivable relationship only they understood.

 Another of Niall’s close friends were the debate team duo, Cher Lloyd and Perrie Edwards, now it is easy as to why Niall became close to these two beauties, as their cynicism and critique about life was so similar that it would be idiotic to not become close, the three together would discuss topics relating to the economy, politics and sociological issues, while Louis would be in the background chanting boring and shut up until someone punches him in the face.

 It was quite humorous how the two girl met the one sided dynamic duo, because that particular day Louis had come to Niall very happy, and when Louis was happy he had to make everyone happy, so it was always his mission to make Niall smile whenever he was happy, a mission as futile as trying to get the gay out of Louis, which was something next to impossible. Niall was walking fuming because Louis was quite annoying that day his strides deliberate and loud as Louis bounded around him like a crazed Chihuahua trying to get the attention of its owner.

“Niall, Niall, Niall, Niall, Niall, Niall,” Louis chanted excitedly his eyes bouncing and enigmatic.

Niall merely ignored the boy and trudged forward. Louis on the other hand, not pleased with Niall’s ignorance continued his mantra coming down the hall.

 In the middle of the hall Niall stops and looks at Louis with a menacing glare “Louis I swear to god if you don’t shut up I will shove something up your throat,” Niall seethes.

Louis merely smirked and said “Niall I don’t see you that way so keep in your pants, for today is a day of merriment,”

“Could you not smile like that, I feel bile coming up my throat,” Niall says after seeing Louis manic smile.

“As much as I enjoy your happiness in spite of all this overwhelming depression, we must move for today there is a sale of novelty coke paraphernalia in the mall today,” Louis beams, his eyes glowing with childlike vigor, the boy had a penchant for random things ranging from lava lamps to archeological remains, he had dragged Niall to an auction where Louis somehow managed to buy fossilized feces (it was his pride and joy)

“Louis stop,” Niall abruptly said, Louis hastily obeys his gaze looking at Niall expectantly.

“You want me to sacrifice my time and energy to go to the mall, go into a store which I have no interest in to purchase objects which have no use to my life and expect me to smile?” Niall asks sarcastically his voice going an octave higher than his usual, his face contorting into a ghastly expression.

“Wait, just wait let me think about this decision, I am very conflicted,” Niall says exaggeratedly

“Yes madam, and no you do not have a choice, because I am heaving your fat ass there if I have to,” Louis says trotting forward like dog following a scent, trudging forward his gaze nit leaving Niall’s not taking to account that there were doors that could be opened when one least expected.

Then there was a crash and Louis was on the floor his head throbbing and his red.

Two figures came out of the room and surveyed the scene before them.

Niall was standing in front of Louis not even caring his expression blank as her looked on his injured friend.

“You’re such an idiot,” Niall said simply massaging his temple.

Louis was mewling and groaning on the floor.

“I’m sorry for him hitting your door, he was being extra idiotic today,” Niall said softly.

The shorter of them, a brunette with deep auburn eyes and  a petite stature with her crimson lipstick and rocker-esque outfit with her black boots and her denim jacket, a bright yellow ribbon tied around her  hair completing the entire look, started,

“No it’s ok, I should feel sorry for you for having such an idiotic friend,” Cher said consolingly.

At that moment Louis managed to collect a majority of his consciousness and had screamed in aghast.

“Excuse me I am the one groveling on the floor and you’re still insulting me!” he gasped in disbelief frantically waving his hands to himself lying on the floor.

“You have created an unnecessary inconvenience to both parties by ignoring the events taking place right in front of you,” the taller one explains her tone stern and unnerved.

“Thank you!  People who actually make sense,” Niall gasps appreciatively.

“It’s common sense if you take into account everything, our part in this incident was merely something we were doing without being aware of the outside, because we could not see this boy, but it cannot be pinned to us because we cannot take into account of the outside, this boy on the other hand had a clear of all the externalities and may have avoided bumping into the door by merely being aware of his surroundings,” the brunette further expounds.

“You do know I am still here bleeding and none of you are helping, you fucking debate bitches are the worst” Louis seethed.

“Oh shut up, you big drama queen.” Niall said offering his hand and heaving Louis from the floor.

“Please do not take care of me when I am weak and aged,” Louis said cleaning himself up before heading towards the nurse’s office.

“At this rate you’ll be dead by 40, don’t worry,” the blond retorts

“Thank you, I feel so much more assured of my life,” Louis snorts sarcastically moving farther from the trio.

“By the way what are your names? I quite enjoy talking to people who have the attention span of a normal human being,” Niall says pleasantly.

“I’m Cher and this is Perrie,” She said point to the platinum blond beside her. Niall gave his nod of acknowledgment and started down the hall trudging with more tolerable companions.

Now these two never really enjoyed Louis upbeat personality, they found the boy extremely annoying and a burden to their lives. At one point the two actually questioned the validity of Niall and Louis friendship, Niall only shrugged and answered with a simple “Some bonds are too deep to ever severe.” Now the two girls weren’t idiots and figured out that there something so profoundly  _Louis and Niall_  that it transcended any sort of understanding. The two girls equated their relationship something akin to family; a relationship so deeply embedded it fleeted into each of them, creating something so ambiguous that it escaped human understanding. The two were soul mates, not in terms of love and romance; they were soul mates because they have found a language which was so distinctly theirs, a bond which could surpass the tests of human hatred.  The two would observe the Louis and Niall from afar and look at their interactions, their subdued language- when Niall would look at Louis with a knowing gaze and a creeping scowl it wasn’t offensive, it wasn’t menacing it was something reserved for Louis and only Louis or when Louis would touch Niall, because only Louis ever touched Niall, it wasn’t just playful, it was thoughtful and supportive, like Louis was carrying Niall’s load with him. And Cher and Perrie understood, they saw them and they understood, because Cher and Perrie had those gestures, but they had never created something so seamless as Niall and Louis’ understanding, it was different, it was something distinctly  _NiallandLouis._

So Cher and Perrie learned to like Louis and in response Louis learned how to like Cher and Perrie, and somehow they made it work, their little group of misfits. Careening and veering through the intrepid wild lands that was high school, people, and society and for a time everything was good, life was granted into a state of equilibrium and everything worked.

That is until Zayn Malik, Liam Payne and Harry Styles came into their lives.

The three boys were the new recruits for the football team and were rumored to be the team’s secret weapons, so inadvertently the three were welcomed with oohs and ahs, fitting themselves into the higher strata of the school’s food chain. They were enigmatic, friendly and most of all extremely handsome, and when they say extremely, they mean other worldly, much like deities sent down from heaven to purge the human race of ugliness. The three quickly rose into the highest seat of power becoming the most popular guys in school.

Liam Payne was the quintessential hormonal body builder type who cared more about his physique than brain. Needless to say he was a complete idiot, something he compensated with physical prowess and apparently stamina in bed. (Cher and Perrie being the cynics that they were just wanted to bone the boy to see if his infamous girth was true and leave him the next day) due to his inability to learn he chose to ask people to do his work for him, and because he promised sex to anyone, he did not really care for gender, people clamored to accomplish it for him. Now people would think that Liam was a slut, but Liam would defend himself with “I’m not a slut, I just sharing my god given talents to the world, it’s not my fault people want a taste of it,” and no one ever really complained because it was true, it wasn’t prostitution if both parties did it willingly.

Out of the three new additions to the student body Niall hated Liam the most, Cher and Perrie did not understand why. Niall would visibly cringe and fume whenever the boy came near them in the hallways. Niall would always steer clear of the scene whenever the brunette entered his line of heightened Liam senses. It was instinctive and completely accurate and somehow Louis did not question Niall’s aversion of the boy, but it often raised questions with the other two.

Harry Styles, one can’t really put into words Harry Styles, for he was unbelievably charismatic and awkward at the same time. He was handsome as hell but fashioned unbelievably peculiar quirks, one time he came into school with a torn piece of cloth tied around his head, he told everyone he was trying to feel his clothes- another incident was when Harry sported a flower crown the entire day skipping around tossing petals to random people on the hallway because he felt like spring, and he clarified that he wasn’t feeling the season of spring, but actually he felt like he was the spirit of spring spreading rebirth into the air, some people found these  _Styles-styles_  (coined by none other than Harry himself) endearing and cute or weird and frustrating, but Harry always managed to befriend anyone and anything, birds, cats and dogs included. But on the field Harry Styles was nothing but business, he was one of the best players in the league and he lived up to his name if someone ever saw him on the pitch, it was like the spirit of spring exited his body only to possessed by some rabid spirit ready to kill. In all actuality Harry Styles was a walking paradox, something so suave and ungraceful that it was outside the space of understanding.

Niall did not have any particularly strong feelings towards Harrys, just that Louis was impossibly infatuated with the boy, and infatuated Louis was a noisy Louis, which kind of led to Niall harboring a slight hatred towards Harry Styles existence in the world.

The final of the triumvirate was Zayn Malik, now he was the most popular of the three, because he was very personable, but he was also pretty cocky and egotistic at times, but that was something people tended to ignore his poignancy because despite this small attribute of his personality Zayn Malik was nothing short of perfect. He was an A student and involved with charity work and was friendly and was just an overall nice guy. Though at times he could get too full of himself and brash and obnoxious, his stigma couldn’t really be remedied due to the unbounded praise that he was receiving from students and teachers alike. But underneath all that smiles and pride there was this person he tried to hide, and underneath that smile was an empty being, still prodigal, lost in the scenery, lost in the glamour and lost in reality.

_Smile for me, just for me, that would be enough._


	2. Act 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts and opinions on the story! Thanks!

It was a Monday when Niall and Zayn formally met. Monday was always the worst day to talk to Niall, it was like approaching a woman when her periodical cramps somehow climaxed into a pivotal point of immeasurable pain and her mood was constantly at a dismal level, yes Niall seemed like he had a bad case of menstruation, but unlike a girls period Niall had weekly cramps, cramps which managed to escalate whenever he heard the shrill screech of his best friend. That Monday his best friend was unabashedly livid with happiness, Niall absolutely loathed a happy Louis.

“NIALL!” Louis screamed from across the hallway his voice going about ten octaves higher than his already jarring voice.

Niall mentally debated with himself if he was going to run out of school and wallow in some park for the entire afternoon, but thought otherwise when he remembered that there were children in the park, happy and disgustingly obnoxious children - screaming and prancing around like retarded ballerinas with a bad case of epilepsy; at least in school he only had to deal with one caffeine fueled retarded ballerina. So Niall hesitantly looked over and found Louis standing by his locker, but next to him was a very tall and lanky figure which he instantly recognized as Harry Styles – scratch that Niall had to entertain two caffeine fueled retarded ballerinas - now of course Niall knew about Harry Styles and he also knew about Louis’ crush (obsession) on the curly haired football player now Niall wouldn’t hinder Louis from anyone he liked, frankly Niall didn’t really care about who Louis banged on his spare time, but Niall did not like Louis with Harry because they were both mentally challenged and Niall could not handle a performance of the Harry and Louis Nutcracker Spectacular, and on a Monday, even the notion. So when Niall moved toward the two with great hesitance, he turned slightly suicidal.

“Hey Niall!” Louis screamed when Niall approached the pair.

“Louis I’m right here, could you shut you fucking mouth for five seconds,” Niall seethed clearly annoyed looking at Louis.

“Oh sorry I forgot Monday’s are your ‘please don’t talk to me I hate the world more than I already do day’.” Louis smirked. Niall could only grunt in response.

“I love you too beautiful,” Louis said making kissy faces at Niall.   
Niall slapped Louis’ face away with one fluid motion. Louis merely laughed in response.

Then Niall heard a light grunt and saw Harry looking at them with a stern expression, something Niall has never seen on the boy, he was always smiling while on campus, but it seemed that something about Niall and Louis exchanged irked Harry in a bad way.

“Oh Niall, this is Harry by the way,” Louis said putting his arms around the taller boy’s shoulder.

And with that Harry smiled at Niall, his face expression turning 360 as face turned into a large dimpled smiled, offering his hand to Niall. The blond shook his hand and looked at the two.

“So you two are fucking now?” Niall asked blankly.

“HA-HA-HA-HA, you’re so incredibly humorous Niall,” Louis barked out his eyes looking at Niall with a false smile.

“Your anecdote was quite entertaining Mr. Horan, quite so,” Louis said trying hard not to violently stab Niall with a pen.

“When did you become so regal Louis,” Niall quipped seeing his friend in utter mortification, he eyed Harry and the boy was blushing like mad and Niall would be an idiot if he didn’t capitalize on this.

“Harry you seem flustered, do you need some water?” Niall said teasingly.

Harry froze and looked at Niall then Louis and said, “Um, I think I have to go now, Louis I’ll see you during lunch then, bye,” he mumbled quickly before rushing across the hall.

Louis looked at Niall with a threatening expression, “Niall, you fucker!” He seethed.

“For the first time in my life I am not trying to get a guy in bed and you had to fucking ruin it,” Louis screamed at Niall.

“It’s a Monday, I can barely tolerate the Louis Tomlinson spectacular, I do not wish on my life to see the Harry and Louis’ manic menagerie,” Niall replied

“In any case, the boy looks absolutely smitten so no need to worry, you’ll get to go fossil shopping with him in no time,” Niall explained getting his books out of his locker.

“Do you really think so?” Louis asked skeptical.

“Yes Louis, now shut up and go away,” Niall scolded.

“We were planning on staging a two man play, and because of your sweet display of affection you’ll be the first and only audience when we get it done,” Louis smiled maniacally, and with that Louis skipped across the hall to his next class leaving Niall with a sudden need to barf.

+++

 On the other side of school in the football pitch stood Zayn Malik his lone figure set upon rays of the young day, he stared solemnly as the gentle breeze caressed the barren field. A cigarette was situated in between his lips as heaved a breathe letting the heavy air settle in his mouth, letting it ruminate subtlety and then inhaling deeply letting the rush of the smoke enter his lungs mixing calmly within his system, a calming effect consumed him as he blew the smoke from his chest, the white gas rushing past his mouth, moving against his rough pale lips. Then before he could take another heave a loud call broke his silent rumination.

“Zayn!” Liam called from the bleachers his scruffy face appearing from one of the entrances.

Zayn waved at the boy acknowledging that he heard him.

Liam situated himself beside Zayn looking at the boy with a satisfied grin.

“Who’d you shag today?” Zayn asked quietly.

“Mandy Sleevers and Jonah Banks,” Liam replied contently looking  at the silent field before them, the grass sparkling as the sun reflected the crystalline droplets of condensed liquid spread over the entire field.

“Beautiful aint it,” Liam then said.

“Peaceful,” Zayn simply replied his eyes concentrated on nothing and something, dropping his cigarette and crushing it with the sole of his shoe the final embers sparkling briefly before turning into a blank black.

“Big game coming up, prepared for our debut,” Liam then asked basking at the rising warmth of the sunlight.

“Yeah,” Zayn said indifferent.

“But there’s something bothering you isn’t there,” Liam said his eyes looking at his friend.

Zayn merely stood there silent his gaze still at the blank horizon.

“You know even if I’m a huge douche sometimes, doesn’t make me any less of a friend,” Liam said quietly, Zayn nodded in acknowledgment before returning to surveying.

Liam huffed in annoyance then said, “Whatever, just get your smile back when you get back in the halls, we don’t want Mr. Popular dampening everyone’s day,” Liam said before taking his leave.

Once Liam was outside his field of vision he huffed and looked at the grass on his feet, the blades of grass stroking  the bottom of his shoes, he then took of his foot ware and let his bare feet feel the cold damp grass, and he closed his eyes as he felt the earth, the pure firmness of earth bring him down from his solitude into the breathing air, calming him and bringing a smile to his face, because he couldn’t let anyone see that frown, he couldn’t let anyone see his discontent, he couldn’t share his weakness.

“I hate Mondays,” Zayn said to himself as he heard the shrill tone of the school bell chiming from the direction of the school building.

+++

 Niall sat down in an empty table in the middle of the courtyard his books laid neatly on his side and his lunch daintily poised in front of him, he reached for his utensils and started to eat when two bodies sat themselves in front of him. He looked up to find Perrie and Cher situated their trays of food clattering against the plastic tabletop.

“Yo Niall, what you doing today” Cher asked pleasantly.

“Well I was studying and eating by _myself_ ,” Niall said emphasizing his assurance that he was totally fine in his solitude.

“Oh don’t fret we’re just here because there’s no other seat with a sane person, but we’re gonna eat quick we have to get some things for debate later,” Perrie said taking a bite from her apple.

“I’m thankful,” Niall answered rolling his eyes.

“We won’t bother you today blondie, don’t worry,” Cher assured, Niall nodded exasperatedly before directing his full attention to his food. Then the two girls continued their conversations in more subdued voices.

But Niall’s attention peeked when he heard Cher ask.

“Pez, do you have class with Liam Payne?”

Niall’s body tensed at the mention of the word by let the creeping feeling of anger subside within him, trying to phase the conversation out of his attention, but his body thought otherwise.

“I have one class, with him, Political Science, I’m going to get him to sleep with me by offering an A paper one of these days,” Perrie answered contently.

“Ugh, can you put in a good word for me, I want to get in that,” Cher said pleadingly.

Niall grunted in annoyance, but composed himself, cursing inside for reacting to the conversation.

“Oho, Mr. I Want to be alone has something to say,” Perrie chides.

“I find it appalling,” Niall answered condescendingly.

“You do know we’re not that dumb, some people actually want Liam Payne to notice them, we on the other hand don’t, we just want sex and it’s over, then we do him over by assuring that his paper fails,” Perrie explained.

“We’re purging the school of evil,” Cher added. Niall grunted in response, because just the idea of even speaking to Liam Payne brought shivers down his body and anger up his spine.

“What is your problem with Liam Payne? I know he’s stupid and a douche, and for you that’s something big, but this is a new level of uncontrollable incomparable loathing,” Cher screeched.

“You start hissing whenever he’s around,” Perrie added.

“You HISS Niall. Who the fuck hisses, you sound like wild jungle cat being threatened with a stick,” Niall merely rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

“Niall come on spill, there’s something you know about him that we don’t, it’s the only reason,” Cher concluded

“Yeah come on give us the dirt, you hate with reason Niall, and there must be some really nasty reason why you hate Liam Payne,” Perrie chided, the two girls eyes surveying and calculating Niall.

Niall felt tense and tried to ignore the two girls, at times like this, Niall was normally cool and composed and could easily diffuse the conversation. But the subject of Liam Payne brought his face to heat up in emotion, his body reacted so much from just the mention of his name and he could not get anything out of his mouth to help alleviate the situation. At these times he actually wished Louis was present, the only time he actually wanted Louis that day, and he was somewhere trying to seduce Harry.

And like that, as if the earth was listening to his prayers the loud screech of Louis Tomlinson filled the noisy hall.

The two girls flinched at the voice, they looked toward the source and found Louis bounding with excitement towards the table, a very joyous looking Harry Styles behind him, they looked at each other and internally debated if they would subject themselves to an entire lunch period with Louis and Harry, but thought otherwise because they knew Louis could withhold a subject indefinitely, so they both looked at Niall with a disapproving gaze.

“This isn’t over, you’re going to tell us one day, just thank Louis that we can’t tolerate him and curly over there,” Perrie said with a wink before leaving the table with Cher.

Niall let out a sigh of relief when the two girls exited the table, but heaved a puff of indignance when Louis and Harry replaced his former companions.

“Good Afternoon sunshine,” Louis smirked, looking at Niall’s irritated expression.

“I just want to be left alone today. Why must you be this insufferable,” Niall sneered.

“Don’t go acting cool, I know what you three were talking about, I saw turn so red it would put a tomato to shame,” Louis snidely remarked, basking in the absence of Niall’s usual snide comments.

“And there’s only one topic which makes you that uneasy, little Ms. Sunshine,” Louis said stabbing Niall’s cheeks with his finger.

And even though Niall wanted to punch Louis, he couldn’t will himself because Louis knew and even though he hated succumbing to Louis he knew that he had to surrender.

“I hate you so much,” Niall remarked with such venomous abhorrence you would have thought he was going to pounce at Louis.

“And I love you,” Louis smiled, Niall merely rolled his eyes.

“Now please try not to scare Harry’s friend away later, he say he’ll be joining us,” Louis said.

“He’s really quiet nice if you get to know him, but one time he swatted my crow away cause it scraped his face,” Harry said from Louis side, still quite unsure if talking to Niall was allowed.

“I wonder why he did that.” Niall said quite sarcastically his eyes big and bulging.

“Um, well he said it hurt a lot and he told me to stop waving it in his face,” Harry said raising his head in remembrance, completely missing the sarcasm literally exploding out of Niall’s mouth.

Niall was about to say something along the lines of “Is he always this stupid,” but Louis had a sense of forethought and hastily threw his spoon at Niall’s face.

“Niall, _be nice,”_ Louis said his tone vicious as he looked at Niall with discontent.

Niall obediently followed, hastily picking one of his books and reading whatever he was supposed to be reading for that day.

Harry was once again silenced by Niall, but was curtly reassured by Louis saying, “Don’t worry he’s like that to everybody, but he’s not being mean Harry don’t ever think Niall’s being mean ok,” Louis cooed and Harry visibly lightened when Louis’ hand rubbed circles on his back.

After some time Harry began waving his hand in the air for someone to come over, Niall had noticed this and peered at the direction Harry was waving at to find Zayn Malik lazily strolling over to their table.

He sat greeted Harry and Louis and sat down next to Niall’s pile of books, looking curiously at the engrossed blond.

Niall noticed the unwavering gaze of the boy next to him and put down his book momentarily to look over.

“Would you please direct your eyes to something other than me,” Niall ordered contritely his eyes serious. He then proceeded to read once again not even waiting for Zayn’s reaction.

“Niall I said be nice,” Louis scolded.

“I am, it’s a miracle I haven’t shoved a book up his ass already,” Niall replied in turn.

Louis was appalled and looked to Zayn in apology, but he did not seem fazed at all, in fact it looked like he was enjoying it.

“Wow, I do like my men feisty,” Zayn cooed, and then everything went awfully quiet.

Louis looked absolutely terrified, Harry looked absolutely lost, Zayn looked absolutely snide and well Niall looked absolutely livid.

It was Louis who broke the silence.

“Zayn leave.” Zayn looked at him confused.

“No, Louis actually let him stay, I am very intrigued as to what he is going to say to me,” Niall said fervently.

Zayn looked at Niall and he was intrigued, and oh so turned on, he had never seen someone react to him that way, he hasn’t felt this kind of thrill by just talking to someone, because Niall was volatile and hazardous and Zayn loved it.

“Please continue your commentary on how I am merely an object of sexual desire, please just continue,” Niall said threateningly his glare unwavering and resolute.

Zayn actually felt fear course through while looking at Niall, he thought he felt heat emanate from his gaze.

“You are quite something, what’s your name,” Zayn said

“Louis already mentioned my name you idiot,” Niall responded.   
“Well I didn’t get to hear it, would you mind repeating it Louis,” Zayn said directing his gaze to Louis on the other side of the table.

“His name’s Niall James Horan, he used to be from Mullingar Ireland, but he moved to Britain when he was a kid, he likes eating, sleeping, reading and hating. His favorite band is Vampire Weekend and he hates people who are cocky, ugly, excessively annoying and loud,” Louis shared, each fact enunciated with rehearsed ease.

“Thanks, do you mind giving me his number too?” Zayn smirked looking at Niall mischievous gaze.

“I may be immune to most of Niall’s tendencies, but I’m not ready to die yet, sorry,” Louis replied apologetically.

“Oh well, I’ll get it somehow don’t you worry babe,”

And with that everything somehow grew ten times tenser than ever before as Niall’s gaze turned murderous and his eyes became emanating a glow of pure rage, even Louis looked kind of tense.

Harry on his part did not know how to react and was very bad in awkward situations, but when it came to Harry nothing was ever really orthodox, so randomly singing kumbaya in the middle of everything was something very normal to him, but Niall did not find this very entertaining.

“Louis if you don’t get your bedraggled poodle to shut up I will be forced to shove something down his throat,” Niall said sternly not even looking at the lad.

Niall heard Louis faintly soothe Harry, but directed his full attention to Zayn now.

“And you mister _babe_ , just because you hide how unbelievably insecure you are doesn’t mean some people don’t, I’ve seen how you act you just crave attention cause no one else can give it to you. You do it cause you’re sick, needy and so utterly pathetic,” Niall practically screamed at Zayn’s face his face red with rage and his eyes bulging with absolute disdain, he grabbed his books and his bag and he stood up from the table then he looked at Zayn with final fleeting glance before leaving the three very silent boys on their own.

Once Louis was taken out of his trance and had appropriately oriented himself with reality he composed himself and looked at Zayn.

“Sorry Zayn but looks like you won’t be seeing me anymore,” Louis said apologetically, but it was Harry who reacted.

“Huh? Why? Just because Niall doesn’t like him,” Harry asked flabbergasted.

Louis shrugged in response looking at Harry sympathetically.

“But – but, Zayn’s my friend!” Harry screeched.

“Harry I didn’t say _you_ couldn’t hang out with Zayn,” Louis answered confused.

“Yeah, but I’m planning to be your coital mate, and I have to spend most of my time with you to do that,” Harry explained

Louis was shocked at how forward Harry was, and was quite baffled with his terminology for a relationship.

“Coital mate?” Louis asked mostly to Zayn.

“It means you’re special, he’s only given it one other person,” Zayn said smiling.

“Oh, to whom?”

“Frank Ocean,” Harry answered his face serious, still looking at Louis with a pleading expression.

“I must say Harold you have the best taste in men, very exotic,” Louis remarked quite pleased with himself.

“Louis, what about Niall?” Harry asked desperate for a solution.

“I can only try, but by the looks of it Zayn’s got a lifetime restraining order,” Louis replied pensively.

Zayn then looked at Louis seriously; his face fond and scrunched as if he was thinking of something quite profound.

“Harry don’t worry, I’m going to get Niall to like me,” Zayn said, then from out of nowhere Louis starts cackling, Zayn looks at him offended his caramel eyes beading with confusion, then Louis stopped and looked at the serious expression on Zayn’s face.

“Oh you’re serious.” Louis looked at Zayn, he saw the genuine intent.

“He’s different.” Zayn shrugged.

Louis could only nod in agreement, as he looked at the boy in front of him, and he found a feeling of hope settling within him, as Louis saw the brightness and the eagerness in Zayn’s expression, maybe Zayn was the answer, maybe he could get Niall to how he used to be, maybe Zayn could get Niall to open up and trust again, maybe Zayn could make Niall smile once more.

+++

Harry and Zayn were in the Malik’s living room both sprawled on one corner of the expansive space. The Malik’s were incredibly wealthy and being the only son Zayn has become the heir to the Malik fortune, but that also meant that all the pressure and all the expectation had been passed down to one very unsuspecting child. From an early age he was taught to smile and wave and be a good person to everyone, even though he didn’t want to. He was taught to go with a façade to guard you if all weakness, and he was taught to never let his guard down, never break down his walls, but right now looking into the blank ceiling, thinking how miserable he was all he could think of was the blonde who said what he wanted to and did as he pleased without thinking of how society would perceive him, he thought of the honesty and the guts Niall possessed and he wanted to know more.

Out of nowhere Zayn blurted out.

“I want to date Niall,”

This got Harry to double over in surprise as he fumbled from his initial position, sprawled out on the carpeted floor staring at his flower crown which he made for Louis, to look at Zayn.

“What, but Zayn he’s so mean, he called me a poodle,” Harry pouted, his bottom jutting up to cover his upper lip.

“I know Harry, but there’s something about him,” Zayn remarked now looking over at Harry his hand idly making circles on the carpet.

“He doesn’t even like you!” Harry said exasperated at his friend’s fascination with the devil.

“I’ll make him like me,” Zayn answered back.

“I hate him Zayn, it’s like I can’t get close to Louis cause he’s always there!” Harry huffed, and Zayn thought that Harry hated Niall more because he always had Louis’ attention.

“Haz they’re best friends of course they’re always together, what do you expect?” Zayn rationed

“Yeah, but Niall’s so horrible to Louis, he’s always telling Louis that he’s annoying and stupid, but Louis’ doesn’t even mind, and whenever I say Niall’s too mean to him he’s going to defend Niall,” Harry continued his voice becoming louder than usual.

“What, do you think Louis in love with Niall then?” Zayn asked, and immediately he regretted stating that, because Harry for some reason got really attached to Louis ever since they met last weekend. He really liked him and was insecure about it, Harry was quite certain that he wasn’t enough for Louis, and his closeness to Niall did not help alleviate his anxieties.

Harry was silenced as he looked at the crown he made sadly turning it around in his grasp, feeling each petal which he weaved just for Louis.

“Harry” Zayn said and he walked over to Harry’s side and patted him on the back.

“Zayn, I really like Louis, but I’m scared he doesn’t like me back, maybe I’m just being used to get Niall jealous or something,” Harry murmured his head buried in Zayn’s lap as Zayn sheepishly stroked his back.

“I don’t think Louis is the type of person to do that and anyway Louis likes you, remember how happy he was when you said you wanted to be coital mates,” Zayn soothed his hands making calming gestures on Harry’s back. Harry nodded in thanks and nuzzled himself closer to Zayn.

“I’ve already made a t-shirt design for us, want to see?” Harry said suddenly very enthusiastic, and Harry reminded Zayn of a little brother who wanted to show him something he was so proud of and Zayn couldn’t but smile at Harry’s antics giving a swift nod before positioning himself on his bed.

There then came a knock on the door and Liam came strutting in with a huge smile on his face.

“Good day lads, what’s been happening,” Liam asked pouncing on Zayn’s bed and kicking of his shoes to place them on Zayn’s back.

“Zayn wants to date the devil and I’m showing him my t-shirt design for my new coital mate,” Harry supplied busying himself on the computer trying to look for the file of his design.

“I didn’t hang out with you guys for one day, and I’m hearing demons and coital mates,” Liam remarked amusedly before tapping Zayn on the shoulder with his foot to explain.

“I’m going to get Niall Horan on a date and Harry’s in love with Niall’s friend Louis,” Zayn explained, Liam looked at Zayn with mild wonderment then replied.

“Niall Horan,” Liam repeated

“Niall Horan,” Zayn confirmed

“N-I-A-L-L H-O-R-A-N,” Liam repeated once again.

“I don’t how to make it any clearer Liam, I never thought you were this dumb,” Zayn quipped; he was curtly answered by a pillow to the back of the head.

“I think it’s a bad idea Zayn, really bad,” Liam announced

Zayn could hear a muffled agreement from Harry from across the room.

“I know, but he’s different,” Zayn explained, quite tired of trying to clarify as to why he wanted to get Niall on a date.

“Oh he’s really different, really – really different,” Liam stated his eyes closing as he rested his head on the cushions.

“What do you mean by that?” Zayn interrogated.

“Nothing,” Liam answered back tiredly, and Zayn did not pursue the topic any further, just thought about blond hair and inflamed cheeks.

+++

True to his word Zayn did pursue Niall, they’re second meeting though was as equally pleasant as tripping over a plantation of roses and rolling in the thorns then being thrown into a pool of rubbing alcohol.

He was called a narcissistic pig and mentally addled. Zayn couldn’t be happier with his progress.

The third meeting was nicer than the first two, when Zayn helped Niall pick up one of his books (because Zayn was a stalker now) the blond murmured a hurried ‘thanks’ and told him he looked like a retarded hobo. Nothing could rid Zayn of his smile that day.

Louis also noticed Zayn’s efforts and covertly assisted him by supplying him with Niall’s schedule and his usual whereabouts.

Needless to say, Niall did not suspect a thing; he just thought Zayn was incredibly persistent and deranged.

+++

“I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, can he please die,” Niall ranted to Louis one day, Niall looked at Louis and immediately his eyes traveled to Louis’ shirt, a very large heart was drawn in the center with two images, one of Harry and one of Louis their images bound together by a chain and underneath it said “My love for you is deep as the curve of your butt.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to be,” Niall exhaled trying hard not to barf right then and there.

“Oh Harry made it, isn’t it cute,” Louis cooed affectionately at the shirt, he and Harry had made it official two weeks after meeting and have come to be the most disgustingly adorable couple in campus, to Niall though there was the slight difference being the most disgustingly appalling couple on campus.

Niall gestured barfing in response and Louis swatted him on the back of the head.

“It’s cute,” Louis remarked looking at his shirt.

“Anyway, what has your boyfriend done this time,” Louis said offhandedly while rummaging through his locker.

“He doesn’t know when to quit!” he huffed raising his hands in annoyance.

“Sounds like someone I know,” Louis snorted

“You better have a good reason to compare me to that oaf,” Niall seethed.

“You’re one to talk about giving up, you of all people should know perseverance could do,” Louis said laying his hand on Niall’s shoulder.

“Now I know you don’t like talking about it, and I won’t mention it, but give Zayn a chance, he likes you and he hasn’t given up after your verbal massacre, so give him some hope,” Louis said softly

“I can’t Louis you know I can’t, even if I wanted to,” Niall said, Louis’ eyes looked at Niall in amusement, but Niall easily turned violent.

“Not in the slightest Tomlinson, if you even dare,” Louis just cackled in response, giving Niall a hug before whispering into his ear.

“I want you to be happy okay, I want you to smile again,” soft and tender against Niall’s ear, only Louis could hold Niall like he was, hugging, engulfing him with such care and compassion and even though it was merely platonic, brotherly even, the boy looking at the two from across the hall couldn’t help but feel somewhat betrayed, because as he stood there a flower crown in his hands, he noticed that Louis had never held him like that, he hadn’t held him like he meant the world to Louis, he had only done that to Niall and he felt like his heart was caving and the love was unreachable, he felt he was just a thing an object to stimulate Niall’s love. So he turned away trying to suppress the creeping loneliness in his heart.

Louis had somehow edged himself into Harry’s life like an incurable disease, it was like Louis would never leave Harry, not even if he wanted to, because Louis was enigmatic and bright and whenever he was with Harry he felt the thrill of life segmenting itself into every moment. But Louis was so important, so poignant that when he managed to hurt Harry, the stigmatic pain was unbearable.

So Harry walked out of school head sunk and shoulders slump, his eyes teary and his movement subdued. Zayn and Liam managed to sight him coming out of campus and hastily approached their awfully depressed friend.

“Hey I thought you were going to crown Louis today,” Zayn asked bewildered, for Harry had been so excited that morning, gushing that he was crowning Louis his eternal king of spring.

“I hate Niall,” Harry murmured

“I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!” Harry screamed, his depression quickly morphing into intense rage as he ranted his loathing.

“What did Niall do to you know,” Liam asked.

“Louis was hugging him, he was hugging him like he was so important in his life, like he couldn’t bear to live without Niall,” Harry seethed tears falling serenely down his cheek as he spoke.

“It’s not fair, the only thing Niall does is mope and hate and to Louis it’s like Niall could do no wrong!” He screamed - his frustration building as he held onto Zayn.

Zayn had never known harry capable of hating a person as intensely as this, he didn’t know Harry could even hate at all, because Harry was a creature born and raised of pure happiness and joy bringing flowers and oddity into people’s lives, but Louis had brought out all Harry’s insecurities and displayed them for everyone to see.

Liam then tapped Zayn’s shoulder, pointing at two figures approaching them.

Low and behold it was Niall and Louis, Niall looked at them with an annoyed expression, then noticed Liam standing there and immediately tensed up and made cautious movements to them.

Zayn found the opportunity to clarify everything to Louis, seeing as Harry hadn’t noticed the two people due to his increased depression out of nothing.

“Harry, why do you hate Niall again?” Zayn asked.

“I told you cause Louis fucking in love with him and I can’t do anything about it!” He screamed.

Louis was looking at him fondly, but it was Niall who spoke.

“Oi idiot!” He called, Harry stood up straight, in pure shock and horror as he saw Louis and Niall standing before them.

Now that Niall had gotten Harry’s attention he cleared his throat and looked straight at Harry.

“Listen weepy, I would rather stab myself in the dick a thousand times over, shoot myself with a shotgun, die, then resurrect from the grave and repeat that than ever even thinking about this fat ass being my boyfriend,” Niall said sternly

“Secondly, the fat ass happens to be irrevocably in love with you, so stop whining and have sex or whatever, I can’t stand to see this stupid shirt anymore,” Niall ordered not a single bump in his speech everything meaningful and straight to the point, because contrary to popular belief Niall Horan did possess something akin to a heart.

“Thank you Niall you’ve have managed to create the most romantic moment ever, you should really make romance novels, people would weep in sheer intrigue,” Louis said sarcastically.

Niall rolled his eyes crossing his arms in indifference, while Harry stood there utterly baffled and silent; Louis noticed and approached the boy engulfing him in a hug.

“Niall means a lot to me, but you mean a lot to me too, so never doubt that ok,” Louis said tightening the hug, in response the curly haired lad nuzzled himself into Louis neck letting his curls drape themselves on Louis face.

“Now let’s get you to the comfort room first then we’ll bring Niall home then we’ll go on a date, ok love,” Louis cooed in his ear, Harry held on to Louis so tight that it almost suffocated the man. After recovering from the loss of air Louis intertwined his hands with Harry and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, consequently allowing Harry to make it into a full blown make out, to Niall’s utter disgust, when they had finished though Harry had placed the flower crown on Louis head and said.

“I hereby crown you the eternal King of Spring,” Harry said quite loop sided, still getting over his high. Louis merely chuckled and motioned him to the comfort rooms.

Niall stood there trying to act unfazed trying hard to ignore the two boys in front of him.

“Hi Niall,” Liam smirked, Niall visibly tensed at these words.

“Long time no see,” he continued approaching Niall with a smooth swing.

“Don’t touch me Payne,” Niall said with a venomous glare.

Zayn could only watch helplessly as he surveyed Liam invade Niall’s space, see Liam expertly traverse the privacy Niall held between himself and the world, moving and steering himself against Niall, Zayn felt insanely jealous at the sight before him.

“Payne, don’t touch me,” Niall murmured, sounding almost vulnerable against Liam’s gaze.

Liam whispered something into Niall’s ear and something made the blonde flinch, and that was the first time Zayn had witnessed Niall flinch in fear, Zayn didn’t like what he was seeing, it hurt seeing Niall so vulnerable so weak against Liam.

“Liam, stop,” Zayn scolded moving to grasp Liam’s shoulder, hindering his attack on Niall.

“What Zayn, I’m only having some fun,” Liam snorted shrugging Zayn off.

“Liam, I mean it, stop,” Zayn ordered his hands grasping onto Liam’s shoulder tightly veering him away from Niall’s body, Liam merely huffed and left leaving Zayn with Niall.

“Are you alright?” Zayn asked looking at Niall softly.

“Yeah, thanks,” Niall said in a hushed tone, it felt so foreign and weak, a small frown was etched on Niall’s face as his features sunk, and Zayn just had to tell Niall.

“I want to make you smile,” He suddenly blurts out, and Niall looks at him with calculating eyes, his gaze seeming like a sign to continue and explain, and so Zayn did.

“I know you don’t like me and I know that it sounds weird coming from me, but you’re different and you’re honest and it’s like you deserve to smile every single day of your life but you can’t and I want to change that. I might sound weird and idealistic, but it’s true I really like you, and every time you taunt me and scold me I can’t help but smile just hearing your voice.” Zayn said, Niall actually looked surprised and was looking at Zayn with bafflement.

“I know that we’ve only met last week and our conversations have consisted of you telling me that I suck or I look deranged and mental, but I’ve cherished it, I don’t know why, but I do and maybe what I want to say is I really want you to know me, the real me and maybe I just really want to take you out on a date,” Zayn continued his eyes not looking at Niall anymore but at his feet, bracing himself for a verbal beat down, but it never came.

Everything was silent for a while and Zayn felt like it was forever, like time had stopped and he was awaiting his judgment, and finally after what seemed like an eternity Niall’s voice penetrated the silence.

“You never do know when to give up,” Niall said, Zayn could only stare in response, because for the first time Niall was talking to Zayn like he was an actual human being.

“It’s going to be a no, even if I wanted to go on a date with you,” Zayn looked expectantly.

“Which I don’t” He looked down again.

“I can’t and I won’t tell you why, but I just can’t, not now at least, if that makes it any better,” Niall answers.

Zayn nods and looks at Niall “I won’t ask Liam what he knows about you, because I want you to tell me when you’re hopelessly in love with me,” Zayn said with smirk riding up his lips.

Niall snorts a mandatory “Idiot,” before murmuring a thank you in return.

“And just so you know, I’m not giving up, I’m never giving up, even if you reject me forever and even when we grow old and you have a family and children, I still won’t give up,” Zayn said adamantly

“Dear god, spare me,” Niall responded rolling his eyes.

“I have just witnessed two creatures express their love in some alien manner, I don’t need you crying on me right now,” and Zayn could only laugh at Niall and his hatred and everything about him right now, he enjoyed this moment, this single instant when Niall acknowledged Zayn as a human being, and Zayn could not feel any happier than he felt right now.

And maybe it was merely the trick of the light or hopeful thinking, but Zayn thought that maybe a semblance to a smile was present on Niall’s lips and it may or may not have been, but Zayn couldn’t help but feel like the world was so glorious and beautiful, and maybe he picked some flowers and plucked the petals murmuring

“He will love me” and “He will love me not”

And maybe he skipped home when the last petal he picked finished with “He will love me”

+++

After the Incident of Love, as Harry had coined which brought out much affection from Louis and much disgust from Niall, everything became much more pleasant four of them. Zayn and Harry still hung out with Liam, but Zayn never went into the subject of his past as he promised Niall, and though Zayn and Liam acted like nothing had happened between them, (Harry was blissfully oblivious about everything, too distracted with his boyfriend)  there was an unprecedented tension between them, Zayn for his part tried to be friendly with Liam, but somehow Liam edged so much farther from Zayn than anticipated, like Zayn had done something against Liam, it was if Zayn had hurt him and was awaiting his apology, but Zayn’s pride got in the way of apologizing to whatever he did to Liam, because as far as he knew he did not do anything wrong.

But putting Liam’s hostility aside, Zayn was generally very happy, as he slowly weaseled his way into Niall’s heart, yes he is slowly but surely entering the premises of Niall’s heart.

It was week of their very first big game and Zayn and Harry have been practicing non-stop for the past weeks, leaving them exhausted during school.

Harry of course had Louis to take care of him when he was moping around tired and lazy, while Zayn tried to get Niall to take care of him, not his brightest idea.

“Niall, could you rub my neck it’s really stiff,” Zayn asked his head on the lunch table, while Niall was reading a book.

“No,” was Niall’s curt reply.

“Come one Niall please,” Zayn said pouting at Niall. The blond did not for a second take his eyes of the book he was reading to even react to Zayn.

On the other side of the table, Harry was leaning on Louis and wanted to rub his boyfriend in Zayn’s face.

“Oh Louis, could you by any chance massage my head, it’s been aching ever so much these past few day,” Harry said sweetly, eliciting a soft chuckle from Louis as he started rubbing circles on Harry’s temple, while Harry moaned in relief.

“Pathetic, the both of you,” Niall said from where he was reading. Zayn moaned Niall’s name louder, which irritated Niall immensely, he put down his book grabbed an empty cup of soda, which had leftover ice cubes and invited Zayn to come over.

“Oh fine come here Zayn,” the tan boy immediately obeyed smiling immensely resting his head on the table preparing to feel Niall’s fingers rub against his skin, but that was not meant to be. Niall grabbed pieces of ice cubes and slid it down Zayn’s neck, which resulted in screaming in surprise and shock, flailing desperately to rid himself of the cold pieces of frozen water out of his clothing.

“Now shut up,” Niall scolded.

Zayn spent the entire lunch in silence as Harry and Louis laughed at his misfortune.

Niall for his part gave Zayn a triumphant smirk, which made Zayn smile knowing that he was somehow breaking Niall’s wall.

The next day he got up the courage to ask Niall on a date once again. Niall was standing by his locker, not really minding anything, when Zayn came to him.

“Hey Niall, would do you want to go on a date this Friday, after the game,” Zayn asked.

Niall did not even hesitate to reject Zayn; his answer was once again a resolute no.

And though Zayn was disappointed that he was rejected, Niall reassured him that maybe someday, but just certainly not that day.

Louis had overheard the conversation and hurriedly approached Niall after his conversation with Zayn.

“You should give him a chance,” Louis said.

“I know,” Niall answered.

“I want to, but I can’t you understand,” Niall answered, and Louis put a reassuring hand on Niall’s shoulder.

“I want to give him a chance, and I don’t want him to stop trying, but I also want him to stop because I might hurt him,” Niall said, quietly, and Louis gave Niall a big smile and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug.

“Niall I’m so proud of you,” Louis murmured against Niall’s skin as the hug prolonged.

“You’re trying, that’s enough, don’t worry about Zayn just seeing you amused makes his heart melt,” Louis assured.

“He’s not going anywhere,”

“Maybe I don’t want him to go anywhere,” Niall said quietly, and Louis’ hug intensified as he strangled Niall with a ferocious bear hug.

“If you ever mention this to Zayn, I will ruin every single day of your life,” Niall threatened entering his normal character once again.

“Yes sunshine, I won’t tell Zayn,” Louis assured.

“Now, because Zayn has been trying so hard, you are going to watch the game with me, don’t worry you don’t have to cheer or be merry, you just have to sit there and listen to music,” Louis said.

“That’s going to be enough,” Louis said sincerely.

And even though Niall absolutely hated sports and cheerleaders and crowds and obnoxious fans screaming at the top of their lungs, he felt that he at least owed this to Zayn. After everything he had made Zayn go through, this simple gesture would tell him, that he noticed and that he was grateful so he made his decision, after careful deliberation.

“Fine, but I am going there at the pretense that you threatened me,” Niall said disgruntledly.

“Sure through the ‘pretense’,” Louis smirked and maybe Niall didn’t respond because he knew the real reason and maybe he wanted to see Zayn all sweaty and sexy in his football kit.

But Niall would never tell a soul.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting in about forever and I hope that my readers have somehow kept their interest in this fic. Anyway I've made it into a mini fic instead of a two shot so hopefully you guys will enjoy this.
> 
> Anyway I apologize once again.
> 
> And leave comments and kudos if you deem it worhty

_A smile can be a thousand things all at once, it can be joy and sadness and heartbreak and anger, it can be the sweetest of goodbyes or the bliss of beginnings. A smile can be a a triumph in adversity or a mask of defeat, it can be an insincere greetings or a meaningful salutaions. It can be something and it can be nothing. It can be the guise of the haunted man, or the solemn content of the fulfilled soul. A smile can be a thousand things all at once, but I only ask for one thing, for you to smile because you love me._

 

**Smile Act 2: Dissonance**

 

 

Maybe it was the cheers, the roaring waves of sound crashing back and forth like a battered sea. The smallness he felt when engulfed in the waves, the suffocating lawlessness of it all, the darkened pit of dreadful loss. Or maybe it was the immensity of people, the sheer vastness of faceless bodies adorned in colors unknown, but to him everything was black, everything was darkened and homogenous into one desolate being, which far exceeded his periphery. Or maybe it was the mere fact that he did not belong, the very genuine fact that he was embraced by the arms of the unwelcoming, grasped by the sullen indifference of nothing. It wasn't that fact that anyone cared that Niall was there with his headphones and book, but it was the fact that Niall was well aware that it was unorthodox and uncanny and so totally him that somehow irked him, rather it was that fact that it was only him that was bothered and it was new and quite unnerving, and it made Niall all the more bothered.

 

So as he was seated there with his headphones on full, his book steadied and poised his attention trained solely on the pages, not noticing the enlivened crowd before him even if everyone else was screaming and jostling every time the team ever came close to the ball, but never really scoring anything. Quite possibly, next to golf and chess, Niall found football the single most boring sport there was, he was more interested in what he was reading than whatever nonsense was happening on the field. 

 

Then during the halftime Louis managed to plop himself down and grab Niall's book out his grasp eliciting a indignant growl from the blond. Niall tried to grab a. Hold of it but Louis did what anyone with a big ass would do, he merely sat on it, which seized the wrath of the pale arms.

 

"Can you at least try to be interested, I mean Zayn has tried to stick with you all this time, for god knows why, but you haven't at the least tried to show him you acknowledged his advances," Louis said.

 

"I'm here aren't I, I'm watching this god forsaken game with you of all people, this is the most I've done for anyone" Niall grumbled, sounding very displeasure owing to the fact that Louis ass was on one of the works do George Orwell, even the nerve.

 

"That's not enough, I mean you clearly like him why not try to show it a little," Louis chastised.

 

" I don't like him," Niall said sternly

 

"And I'm straight, bullshit Niall" Louis rosetted sourly.

 

"What's bull is that you're sitting on George Orwell, your ass is not worthy," Niall fumed. Louis smirked at the jab at his ass and looked at Niall with a smug expression which further annoyed Niall. Because what annoyed Niall more than Louis was a Louis who knew something he didn't, which really ever happened in spans of years, but it still annoyed him so.

 

"What the fuck is with that smirk you imbecile." Louis smirk only grew larger.

 

"What is amusing is that you did not negate me when I called bullshit mister Horan, which means that you do like Mr. Tall tan and smoldering," Louis said.

 

And Niall mentally cursed himself to the depths of hell, because Louis was right, and he damned himself for being deceived by a half wit. And maybe in the recesses of Niall's mind itwas true that he had some feelings beyond mutual friendship with the football player and quite honestly it did not scare him it terrified him, it held him within this state of total total confusion and it did not lighten its grasp. It was too strong and too volatile for Niall to ponder on. 

 

"I know that there something but I don't want to do anything with it," Niall admitted shamefully, his head suddenly sinking, he hated feeling vulnerable, he hated feeling so small and fragile, so easily defiled, so easily seen, it was gut wrenching truly.

 

"I know you don't like talking about your feelings and I know for a fact that you will kill me if I ever force you to talk about it so I'll just boil it down to one question," Louis said sincerely looking at Niall softly.

 

Niall's head roused from it stopper and faced the earnest eyes of his best friend to, seeing Louis differently, it wasn't jovial nor was it partially demeening, it was soft and sensitive, something he genuinely liked about his best friend; his staunch capability to understand Niall like no one else could.

 

"Why are you letting him do it then?" Louis asked his eyes probing for a response.

 

Niall's face turned dark and brooding, it slunk and his eyebrows furrowed, because truly why? And it shocked him to not know why, because of all things Niall was logical, he thought thoroughly and could sort out his emotional dispositions easily, but this, this phenomena was something unknown to him. He, Niall, did not know why he was letting Zayn on. He tried to think of a logical explanation, a completely arbitrary excuse to his behavior and he did not know why, but something suddenly clicked within him. It never occurred to him before, not really, the reason as to why he still let Zayn on, he wanted it to stop but the there was something within him that willed him to continue taking to Zayn, to keep Zayn within his proximity, to let Zayn in and let him stay there. And that thing was because he unconsciously wanted Zayn, he wanted Zayn, and his body was satisfying itself with Zayn even if he was too scared, his body yearned for the warmth Zayn provided for the smiles he supplied.

 

"I like Zayn and somehow I can't let him go, even if I want to," Niall said honestly, trying so hard to avert his eyes from Louis. 

 

"Ok, now halftime is almost over, I'm not giving you you're book but you can keep your headphones, try to give Zayn some support, even if nth at means just being aware that he's been looking at you for the entire game and the only thing he's seen is the cover of your god damn book, he looks like he got hit in hit in the gut," Louis explained.

 

"Fine," Niall grumbled.

 

"Good"

 

****

 

Niall was thankful Louis did not attempt to sit on his headphones, because he would not have survived taking in the noise emanating from every side of the open field. Instead he was listening to the sweet sound of Edith Piaf serenading him with the sweet a ballad of french phrases he did not know the meaning of, but what he was sure of was that it had some faint semblance to love. 

 

Watching the game was not that all gut wretching, but was quite depressing, because from his perspective it was just a bunch of boys kicking a ball, it was like watching children playing in the park, albeit they, the teams, had more precision and accuracy. At least the y did not resemble baboons. And Niall wasn't really paying attention to anything in particular until Louis decided to point toward one of the moving bodies on the field. 

 

And there he saw one of the greatest sights he had ever seen in his short life on earth.

 

Zayn Malik all hot and sweaty in his soccer kit, and maybe Niall could appreciate something about football, that being the choices of clothing, but it was something nonetheless. And all his muscles were bulging in all the right places, from his biceps to his thighs and to his wonderfully sculpted abs; and maybe Niall has a new found appreciation for the sport.

 

Niall suddenly felt like everything was going slowly, every piece of time scrapped and meticulously stretched as everything moved excruciatingly snail paced as he saw the way Zayn moved with the ball how his body careened through the grassy sprawl, his eyes steely and determined and his body fluid and firm at the same time, it was glorious. And maybe it helped that Charles Trenet was serenading him with La Mer, a whimsical ballad of the forlorn beauty of the sea in all its grand splendor, and Niall couldn't help feeling like he was trapped in an awfully cheesy romantic comedy, stuck in a montage of poorly acted scene portraying imbecilic scenarios of love. The way he could only gravitate toward sad the slow movement of everything Zayn, like he was a sculpture, a work of pure art, plucked by time and frozen in an ephemeral act of beauty, the tan figure chiseled with fine precision as each moment of movement was pierced into a single moment of grand timelessness, solemnly detached from the movements all around him, Niall could only see the splendor that was Zayn and the grand display of physical prowess. He wanted to revile in himself, but sadly he could not take his attention away from the tanned footballer, he could not stray away from the pull, the gravity that Zayn emitted, always attracting him, always grasping him with this immovable force, and somehow it angered Niall how vulnerable he was, it angered him how open and easily swayed his will could be, it bore into him, he hated how much he, Zayn, made him so deterred and weak. And it was unfair and it was irrational but he wanted to hit Zayn, for allowing him to feel this way.

 

It wasn't his mind which moved, but his body itself as the coursing anger pulsated rabidly in his gut, his legs making a beeline for the nearest exit as the image dissipated into a faint memory of listlessness. Niall was now in the real world, and this world did not answer to the whims of a lust driven hunger. So he moved aggressively searching relief from the tempest brewing so coldly in his gut. His actions though were halted by a firm grasp, the hands of his best friend anchoring him to the temptation, to the anger and lust which schooner him. 

 

"Let go!" He screamed not considering he was screaming at the top of his lungs, not considering that his voice resonated so violently against the touch of Louis skin.

 

"What's gotten into you!?" Louis retaliated.

 

Due to the insertions of Niall's headphones the shrill intonation of Louis was all but ignored by the drone of the music blaring in Niall's ears.

 

"No, let me go, Louis please." Niall pleaded, his voice straining.

 

"Why? Why? You were doing so good," was Louis' muffled plea. 

 

Niall couldn't share it, he couldn't let this confusion haunt him, he had to go away, he had to leave this place, it was too noisy, too crowded, too muffled, to blaringly confusing. He could not step within the silence of his solitude, he couldn't stay within the recesses of himself, he couldn't stay alone. So with a great brandish of force Niall forced Louis' grasp to take leave from him, to release him from the tempting dissonance. And the freedom felt good, the release felt beautiful and he felt that he could breathe, but the feeling was left brief and momentary. As there sheer force that Niall imposed was too much, his body wasn't at a state of stability, his proportions I'm lanced andy the weight propelled him to fall to the person to his immediate left and with a great thud he collided with the foreign body, the sweat ridden skin, irritated by the screaming and incessant howling in the night.

 

The contact wasn't all that awful, but consequently the audience member was holding a cup filled with soda, and with the force which dissipated the attuned state the soda moved from it's held place and landed on Niall's head, the soda spilling all over Niall's face and clothes.

 

He could feel the cold, a relief from the heat and anger coursing through him, his body almost craving for the cold, craving for another release. But suddenly that cold felt so enveloping, it felt like cascading pulses of darkness enclosing him. Now he could only hear the sounds of the distant past, he could only hear the sneers and the laughter, he could only feel humiliation, the deep and sorrowful smallness which pleaded forgiveness for its indecency. This slow and torturous feeling dismembering his psyche, all he could hear was pain, all he could feel was pain and all he could taste was gut wretching pain. His body could not revel in the powerful pull of this thing which willed him, his body could not grasp all the emotions bubbling within him, it could not fathom the growing emotions preening through the recesses of himself. It could not take it, and so in the flash of a crashing moment, everything ceased; the pain, the heat, the cold, the anger, the sadness, the humiliation, it all ceased into this momentary blankness and Niall could feel his muscles slowly but surely melt and his consciousness fading, slowly falling into a pit of solemn silence, the tense and arduous fight slowly fading into a intangible emotion and he soon found himself in a pool of darkness, his body trapped in bleakness, a soundless surrender and slowly he was swimming, feeling the nothing, the dark nothing and it felt so inviting, so painless that Niall could only swim further, further and further into the dark void until his body could not feel any longer until he could not feel any longer. And his breath slowed and his eyes closed as the darkened path slowly inhaled his soul into a deep slumber.


	4. Act.3: The Crying Wind and The Black Sea

I open my eyes to see myself in the dead of night, starlight sky and the hidden moon, I am garbed in a robe of white, with no direction, no flight. I walk lone and lifeless, accompanied by the haunting silence and the aching darkness. I steady myself bracing the dank cold of the wind spurring into the night. But no chill comes, no brutal shock, not even the slightest. My feet feel heavy and heady as my turgid legs trudge across the infinite plain, burrowing slowly into the soft ground, each step sinking slowly into the depths of nothing. I see the pale light flickering faintly in front of me. The incandescence cascading across the flecks of dust willowing in the still air, catching the sparks, like fluttering fireflies in a humid summer night. Moving, trotting in the stillness dancing before me. I try to catch the brightness, the faint illumination in the distance, but my hands cannot reach, and my feet cannot move at its pace, suddenly the light evaporates into soft clouds of illumination careening through the vast expanse. And unexpectedly I feel the soft gushing of water ebbing slowly by my feet, it felt cold and chilly, the dancing waters splashing daintily at my toes, caressing my skin with the salty tang of the sea. Then even with the constant moving waters beneath me, the breeze was still empty, the dankness of the night still sullen and silent. I see the vast nothing, the endless blanketing my body, the sheer restlessness of the world crowding me with its sheer immensity.  I look to the water, it was coal black and deep as space, it colored the land with a thoughtless contempt and brewed the night with a haze of dankness. The water seemed so heavy, so unkind, but the soft luring of the waves told me otherwise. It was blank and it was cold, but something called me, it was calm and warm.

I moved my head to watch the sea, but it never tried to beckon me, not with its sultry dance of soft tufting in the windless breeze. Not with the careening passages of the blooming trees. I could not find solace in the sinking. But by the shoreline of the beset rhymes was a constant call to wake my eyes. The soft calling of the voice undeterred. And I turned my head to look back to what I had left. Then without notice, without breath, I swayed gently to the calling wind, to the blooming breeze, to the whispering leer. And by the second I came to see, to find the splendor waiting for me, to glance clearly at the paradise lost, I come to realize the wind had won, I was gone.

 

 

****

****

**_Smile: Act. 3: The Crying Wind and The Black Sea_**

Niall stirred from his deep slumber, his consciousness slowly getting to him as the blurry vestiges of his current reality shook into sight. The bleach white walls and the wispy thin sheets were evidence enough that Niall had ended up in some sort of hospital, where, he did not know. He opened his eyes and tried to shake the sleepiness from his eyes as his irises adjusted to the awfully, almost obnoxious fluorescent lighting stinging at his unaccustomed eyes. He then tested out his limbs, moving his legs ever so slightly over the soft white sheets which smelled like a mix of rubbing alcohol and cough syrup for children, the kind which smelt like sugar and chemicals brewed into concoction of barf inducing goodness. Then he felt to bums nudging him by his thighs, one was rough and quite damp and the other smooth and silky against his thin hospital gown. He slowly adjusted his eyes to two sleeping heads at his bedside, one auburn brown and the other raven black. Louis and Zayn, Niall sighed to himself of course his best friend and the boy who had a unnatural obsession over him.

Niall looked over to Zayn’s sleeping head and silently regarded the Pakistani boy with quiet meticulousness. His head was facing Niall, his eyes closed and his hear still quite damp, his face still had remnants of mud and grime from his game and his chin had a slight stubble growing, enough to make him look manlier and muskier than he’d seen him before, but still unbelievably beautiful, even in his sleep Zayn looked like he was modeling. Niall sighed as he looked over to his best friend and saw the worry etched delicately on his youthful face. He looked into the tan boy’s face and saw the laughter somehow gone, the ever enigmatic Louis Tomlinson sporting a frown, it just didn’t suit him. Niall wanted to wake him up so that the boy would stop looking so depressed, but the turning of the door knob made him choose otherwise. He looked over to where the creaking was and saw a lady with a smile he could recognize anywhere, his mother.

“Quite nice of you to join the land of the living,” She said amusedly as she gently traipsed across the room to give her son a soft kiss on the forehead and a good squeezing.

“Yeah it feels good to be alive,” Niall snorted.

His mother smiled warmly at her son and pinched his cheeks sweetly.

You see Sybil Horan was one of the only people who could make Niall smile naturally. She was a woman bred to perfection, by a wealthy family. She studied in a private all girls institute and who lived in a house whose wait staff doubled that of the family. She lived life as others dreamed of, but in all actuality she rather disliked how she lived, because she lived dependently, she lived with cooks cooking her food, maids drawing her bath, nanny’s assessing her schedule and a mother who managed her everyday life, she wanted to be free, she wanted to be her own woman. And somewhere along the way came the dashing Tom Horan lifting her off her dizzying social breeding and brought her to the real world, where it was dirty, mean and unabashedly real, and Sybil loved it, she stripped herself of her heritage and came to a life of self-propriety, with her husband and her son. Who she adores with untamed fervor, and who adored her with equal vigor. A calm and composed woman Sybil Horan was a constant figure in Niall’s life and an escape from the cruelties of the world, because she opened her arms and listened and gave him courage and gave him life. She was his mother, and he loved her.

“Mom,” Niall sullenly grumbled as his mother continued to pinch his now swollen cheeks.

“I’m making sure you stay awake for your two body guards here,” she chuckled gesturing to the two sleeping heads to Niall’s sides.

“How long have I been here anyway?” He asked.

“Hmm, about a week,”

“What! A week, how could I’ve been here for a week!?” Niall shrieked, Sybil could only chuckle at her son.

“It’s just been a few hours, sweetie,” She replied humorously.

“Apparently Louis here isn’t the most calm and composed person in the world and somehow managed to bring you here rather than your school infirmary, and called me over. Shortly after I got here this one.” Gesturing to Zayn, “Came in utter hysterics trying to look for his baby,” she said smirking.

“I’m not his baby, he’s just kind of trying to make me fall in love with him,” Niall grumbled haughtily.

“Why do you sound like he’s trying to scam you of your wealth?” she asked confused.

“I don’t like him, he’s arrogant and brash and he gets annoying,” Niall complains.

“Are you sure you don’t like him or you don’t want to like him?” She asked looking at her son, her hands reaching for his forehead and removing the bangs of his head.

“Sweetie, you don’t have to be scared to love, it’s amazing to love.” She says placing a kiss on her son’s forehead and looking at him with intent.

“This boy came to this hospital looking like a child about to lose his parents in a car accident, he’s as genuine as anyone can get, I think at one point he was hyperventilating,” She said peering over to the sleeping boy.

“I know your still hurting, but open your heart son, love is beautiful, and it can heal you,” she smiled giving her son one last hug.

“Ok, now that I know you will live, I have to go back, your father’s coming back from your uncle’s and I have to pick him up from the airport, we’ll see you at home, I’m sure you can get a ride back,” she winked.

And Niall smiled at his mother, a genuine one, one which reached from ear to ear, unaware that an eye had opened at the right moment to get a glimpse of the smile in all its beauty.

“Oh and by the way there is a very tall, very curly person out here who has somehow fallen asleep by your door, I really don’t want to wake him. Could you just ask one of your friends to move him out of the way the nurses might get mad,” She said.

“Yes I will mother,” Niall chuckled, not even slightly surprised that Harry had fallen asleep on the floor of the hospital.

“See you mom, love you,”

“Love you too sweetie, see you tomorrow.” She smiled before opening the door and departing for home, leaving Niall some room for thought as he silently looked at the two sleeping boys. He reluctantly reached out his hand to touch the strands of hair which have strayed from Zayn’s mangled hair, he languidly breezed his hands over the black locks, not knowing that Zayn was now wholly awake and basking in the blonde’s touch. Niall hummed then spoke to the boy in a soft whisper.

“I don’t know why you like me, but you need to give up, please just give up,” Niall pleaded looking at the boy with solemn regard, his hand still caressing Zayn’s head.

“You’re such a wonderful boy, and one day you’ll give up on me I know it, one day you’ll realize that I’m not worth the effort, you’ll realize that I’m not enough.” Niall murmured with sadness.

“Even if you think that I seem so put together I’m not and I will never be,” Niall looked at the beautiful boy in front of him and was now letting go, severing himself from the person who had stuck by him, stuck by through his snark and general nastiness, and still found it appropriate to like him. It hurt to let go but for Niall this was the only choice to make.

“I’m sorry Zayn, I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you, and I’m sorry that I will leave you, this is the last time I’ll talk to you, and…” Niall stopped midsentence and noticed something damp touch his fingers, he looked closely at what he was touching and saw that the wetness was caused by a tear, Zayn’s tear. And Niall wanted to stab himself, he knew that Zayn was going to hate him forever, but he wanted to finish his farewell, he wanted to say his final piece.

“Z-Zayn?”

His lids opened to expose the throbbing redness of his eyes,  the soft ushering of tears falling from his face and landing on the soft cotton sheets.

“No,” Zayn murmured from his position. Niall was too shocked to even comprehend what was transpiring at the moment, he could not really device what Zayn was talking about.

“What do you mean, no?” Niall asked his eyes looking at Zayn with pure confusion.

“Just, everything no,” Zayn replied.

“Zayn what’s everything?” Niall questioned once again, getting confused more and more.

Then suddenly Zayn stood up and looked at Niall with such anger and rage, “NO! you’re not leaving and I’m not leaving!” Zayn screeched.

“Zayn! Don’t shout there are people sleeping,” Niall hissed trying to calm the enraged boy.

“No! I’m not giving up, and the hell you’re not giving up either, one day I going to make you smile, like you’re mother made you smile!” Zayn scolded not listening to Niall’s pleas. Niall realizing that Zayn had probably been awake this whole time he was emoting.

“You were awake the whole time! Fuck you,” now Niall was angry at Zayn, his conversation with his mother was private, he talked like that because he was at the assumption that Zayn was asleep.

“Yes! So let me in, let me help you, let me see you as you really are,” his eyes watering with emotion that Zayn had never felt before.

“I’m never leaving, I don’t know why you’re closing yourself again, but I’m just going to work harder, like any man in a romcom, I’m going to fucking woo you Niall Horan,” Zayn spat.

“No, I fucking hate you, you, you..”

“What? You lovely boy, you sweet boy, you w-o-n-d-e-r-f-u-l boy?” Zayn taunted

“You showed me that you like me, I’m never giving up now,” Zayn smirked.

“Fuck off, cocky prick!” Niall screeched.

“You’re a cocky prick,” Zayn smiled.

Then suddenly from the opposite side of the bed a muffled scream was heard

“My god shut up the both of you I want to sleep! Can you please settle you fucking lover’s spat some other time, Jesus!”

Both Niall and Zayn stopped and silenced at the crow of Louis shrill voice, both looking at each other, with varying ranges of emotion.

Zayn looked utterly proud with himself, while Niall looked just about ready to pounce. Niall was about ready to give Zayn another screaming when suddenly a gangly body crashed into the room with a resounding bump. Rising from the mess of limbs is Harry looking as disoriented as a deer which had been flashed with fog lights for about its entire life.

“Louis your creature seems lost,” Niall said from his bed instantly directing his gaze to anything but Zayn.

Louis regards his boyfriend who was trying to find his footing after his sudden awakening. Louis stood up and guided Harry to an upright position allowing the tall boy to lean on him for support as the shorter boy put his arm the other steadying the taller. Louis then looked sternly at the other two in the room.

“I’m bringing Harry home, you two fix whatever is supposed to be fixed and I’ll see you tomorrow,” Louis said finally waking properly.

“Wait, but whose going to bring me home?” Niall complained.

“You know that guy standing like 3 feet from you?” Louis asked, pointing to Zayn, who still had a gigantic smirk on his face, Niall did not flinch, eyes still trained at Louis.

“No,” he replied.

“Well get acquainted cause he’s bringing you home,”

“I don’t like you when you’re grumpy,” Niall snorted.

“Excuse me, I was the one who brought you here, where’s the gratitude?” Louis taunted.

“I fainted, I didn’t suffer an heart attack, the infirmary would have been fine!” Niall screamed.

“Whatever, Zayn’s bringing you home, no questions asked.” Louis said with finality, after which heading straight out of the door.

Niall did not glimpse to his right, he did not acknowledge the other boy in the room, because he was trying to say goodbye and Zayn outright refused him the privilege. And to think that Zayn deceived Niall, he was so enraged.

“You know when you smiled I had to will myself to breathe.” Zayn said softly, and when Niall didn’t flinch, Zayn continued on.

“I didn’t want to breathe, because I thought that breathing meant the moment would pass faster, it would mean that you smiling would pass, it meant seeing you frown again, and it hurt me to think that you can’t smile at anyone, because your smile is beautiful and you’re beautiful and I just want you to smile more.” He said moving closer and closer to Niall, tan reaching out for the winter white.

“I want you to smile because I made you laugh, and I want you to smile when Louis does something stupid, I want you to smile when Harry does something stupid, I want you to smile at me, just because I’m here, I want you to smile because you can, and I want you to smile because it’s proof that I’m making you happy,” Zayn continued now mere inches away from the unmoving, slowly trying to pry open the wall in front of him, trying to liberate the person hidden within masks and facades; trying so desperately to find Niall.

“You know you’re not the only one who has a problem with smiling, I lived my entire life showing fake smiles right and left. Somehow I forgot how to genuinely smile, but then I met you, and whenever I smile at you it seems real, it seems like when I smile it’s because I’m happy and not because I’m supposed to smile,” Zayn said while cautiously placing his hand on Niall’s back, the blonde didn’t push him away, but neither did he react to the touch.

“I’m sorry you feel betrayed, but just so you know I’m not leaving.” Zayn finished letting the words settle in the air and waiting for a nudge or a poke or just anything signaling a reaction.

“Are you done?” Niall asked, catching Zayn by surprise.

“My god you’re so dramatic, have you always been like this?” Niall asked looking at Zayn with an annoyed expression.

“Can you turn of the lights I want to sleep, you’re still bringing me home tomorrow,”

Zayn looked at Niall with a confused expression, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes confused, but soon a downing realization hit him, his face suddenly relaxed and he smiled at the boy.

“Sure Niall,” He said while strolling over to the light switch.

Zayn then settles himself from his original position on Niall’s bedside his head laying on the cushions of the bed.

Minutes passed and the only thing Zayn could hear was slow ticking of the clock as time elapsed cautiously into the night. He kept moving and squirming in his seat, trying to find a position which was comfortable for him, trying his best not to wake the slumbering boy on the hospital bed, but alas Niall had felt every nudge and shake that Zayn did. Not that he was having any better luck getting to sleep. In the very deep recesses of Niall’s mind was the wanting to be near the boy on his bed, he knew that he wanted so badly to hug Zayn, but couldn’t find something seemingly discreet. But the constant movements gave him an idea.

“Zayn!” Niall hissed.

“Oh shit sorry did I wake you?”

“I think you could have woken up a bear with all that movement,” Niall spat.

“I can’t find a good position,”

“I noticed,”

“I’m sorry, I’ll just get on the floor , I’ll-“

“C’mere”

“What?”

“Come here. Sleep beside me, the beds big enough to fit both of us,” Niall explained.

“And don’t you fucking get all cocky, this is just for sleeping purposes,” Niall scolded

Niall moved to his right leaving space for Zayn to lay down, his back facing Zayn.

Zayn on the other hand could not keep the smile breaking on his face as he lay himself comfortably beside Niall.

  
“Can I hug you?” Zayn asked.

“No,”

“Can we cuddle?”

“No,”

“Can I kiss you?”

Suddenly Zayn felt a foot coming for his stomach and pushing him swiftly of the bed and falling butt first on the cold linoleum floor.

“So worth it,” Zayn chuckled to himself as he got up and settled himself beside Niall again.

“You going to shut up now?”

“Just one more thing,” Zayn said

“What?”

“I love you.”

 Nothing else was said that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the epic delay, but surprise! Here's another chapter, and hopefully a good one. Thanks for all the support and I'm so sorry for having delayed this for so long.
> 
> Please always feel free to share your comments, suggestions and violent reactions on the box below and press the kudos if you like it :)


End file.
